


Promessa

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sylvixweek2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: [Sylvix Week | Day 1 - Promises] Sylvain era abituato a veder piangere Felix perché era sempre tra le sue braccia che il suo migliore amico si rifugiava per qualche scaramuccia con Dimitri o Glenn.





	Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 550  
**Prompt:** Promises  
**Warnings:** Minor Character Death, Childhood Friends  
**Note:**  
\- Scritta per il Day 1 della [Sylvix Week 2019.](https://sylvix-week.tumblr.com)

Sylvain era abituato a veder piangere Felix perché era sempre tra le sue braccia che il suo migliore amico si rifugiava per qualche scaramuccia con Dimitri o Glenn.

Succedeva più spesso di quanto Felix volesse ammettere ma a Sylvain andava bene così, perché in un certo qual modo gli piaceva essere _così indispensabile_ per l'altro ragazzino.

Infatti era piacevole e addirittura rassicurante il sapere di essere un rifugio sicuro per il suo amico… anche se, di tanto in tanto, doveva riconoscere di trovare complicato riuscire a trattenersi dal ridacchiare una volta sentiti i futili motivi che avevano spinto Felix in lacrime fin da lui - come ad esempio il: _"Odio le ragazze perché ora che Glenn deve sposarsi con Ingrid passa più tempo con lei che con me… ma non voglio odiare Ingrid..."_. Ma era il suo migliore amico, ed era pronto tutto pur di aiutarlo a superare quei momenti di sconforto.

Tuttavia, dinanzi alle conseguenze della Tragedia del Duscur, Sylvain fu costretto a rendersi conto che neanche tutto il suo impegno sarebbe stato in grado di restituire a Felix il sorriso che, di solito, faceva capolino dopo le lacrime.

Perché tutto era cambiato da un momento all'altro, un fulmine a ciel sereno che aveva reso quasi impossibile credere che il Re e Glenn fossero realmente morti nel Duscur.

Sylvain aveva provato sgomento e successivamente paura nell'apprendere quelle notizie, e solo in seguito aveva sostituito quei sentimenti con la preoccupazione ed il bisogno di vedere Felix. Non poteva neanche immaginare lo stato d'animo del suo migliore amico in quegli istanti, sapeva solo di volergli stare accanto perché aveva promesso a se stesso che lo avrebbe sempre aiutato e consolato, che sarebbe stato il suo supporto in ogni situazione… ma neanche la sua buona volontà lo avrebbe potuto aiutare ad affrontare quel lutto e le sue conseguenze.

Si era infatti aspettato di trovare Felix in lacrime e, stupidamente, si era addirittura preparato un sacco di frasi fatte per poter cercare di consolarlo, ma non era pronto al pianto silenzioso e freddo dell'altro ragazzino che, fermo e immobile come una statua, non sembrava neanche rendersi conto delle lacrime che scorrevano come un fiume sul suo viso.

Non un singhiozzo. Non una lamentela. 

Non era il Felix che Sylvain aveva imparato a conoscere.

Il _suo Felix_ era sempre stato tremendamente rumoroso e fisico nel suo sfogarsi, singhiozzava e si stringeva a lui come se non esistesse nessun'altra via di fuga, e Sylvain lo abbracciava sempre di rimando, gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli scuri e gli mormorava frasi di incoraggiamento.

_Quel Felix_ era diverso e lui non sapeva come aiutarlo. Si sentiva impotente e ancor più spaventato di quanto già non fosse… e non voleva più sentirsi così, ma soprattutto non, voleva più vedere Felix in quello stato.

E mentre il suo migliore amico lo spingeva a fare un giuramento - _«Staremo insieme fino alla morte. Promettilo»_, gli aveva detto con voce seria ma incerta, stringendogli talmente forte la mano da fargli quasi male -, Sylvain si ritrovò a fare un'ulteriore e silenziosa promessa indirizzata a se stesso.

Non avrebbe mai e poi mai permesso a qualcuno o a qualcosa di ferire Felix, lo avrebbe protetto da tutto e tutti pur di non vedere più quel freddo dolore sul volto del suo miglior amico.


End file.
